Star Trek: Warship Voyager
Voyager (Imperial Registry: NXT-74656-1202) is a Imperial Federation Warship commissioned on November 1st, 2371 as an Prototype Science, Exploratory, and Heavy Defenses Warship. Commissioned by the Imperial Federation of United Worlds in order to explore the Delta Quadrant for new technologies and possible integration of new hostile species to be used as War Drones for the Federation. Voyager was sent to the area known as the Badlands at the edge of the Gamma Quadrant with the permission of the Bajorian-Cardassian Alliance with the military escort of Intendent Kira Nerys. At the very border of the celestial wasteland Voyager activated its internal Caretaker Array which created an Massive displacement wave which launched Voyager 70,000 light years into the Delta Quadrant. This article and all of its linked pages will further explore and explain the universe of Warship Voyager. Related Series Media Series Theme The following audio file is of Warship Voyager's series theme score. Series Opening Credits/Sequence The following video is a possible opening sequence for Warship Voyager. (Important Editors note: The author of this article did not create this video however it was picked due to the special fx are fairly similar to what is in the authors idea of what the FX might look like.) Ships Specifications *Crew Complement: 300 soldiers (however due to the use of Defense, Medical, Maintenance, and Extra-Vehicular Holo-drones the ship only requires a Command Crew of 10) Fuel/Power Sources: *(Primary): 1 Omega molecule Energy Core. *(Secondary): Dilithium crystal powered Matter/Anti-Matter Battery Generators Ships Sections Standard These are the various ship sections that are standard on all Imperial Warships: *1 Command (Forward) Section *2 StarDrive (Rear/Lower) Sections *Combat command core *Virtual astrometric drive core *Command Barracks (Command Crew quarters) (located in the Forward section). *Combat (Crewman) Barracks (located in Rear section) however in Voyager''s case all combat barracks were converted into new science and weapons sections except for a few for emergency purposes. *Various Black Box Sections for protecting the various high priority ship systems and crew (see lower sections) *Propulsion Section *Main Ships Command Holo-Computer Core Special These are the special sections that have been added to ''Voyager for science and defense purposes. Main Science Sections *Combat Medical Sciences Lab *Central Combat Research and Development Lab *Main Exploratory Sciences Core *Special Sciences Section Main Defense/Offensive Sections *Main Weapons Core *Port And Starboard Main Holo-Fighter Emitters *Ships (Hull Wide) Tactical Holo-Ship Emitter Grid Deck Plan Crew Command Crew *Captain: Katherine Ann Janeway (Human) *Command Core Hologram: Voyager 1 *Command Medical Hologram: Holographic Program AV-12 (Deanna Troi (Warship VOY)) *Aenar Class Helmsman: Vlidassian Drod (Andorian) *Neurogenic Protocore Avatar: Alice *Chief Security and Tactical Officer: B'Elanna Torres (Klingon) *Chief Combat Medical Officer: Kes (Illari) *Chief Cybernetics Officer: Sara Uliaia (Human) *Exo-Cosmologist and Biologist: Q (Female) Combat Crew (Standard Crewman Holo-Drones) (The reason for so many extra Standard and Special Drones is for standard, Emergency, and planetary evacuation purposes.) *1.500 Imperial Combat Maintenance Drones (Basic Crewman Drones) *1,000 AV-X science exploratory drones *500 Angel Combat Medical Assistance Holo-Drones (Basic Nurse Medical Drones) Heavy Combat Crew (Special Crewman Holo-Drones) *900 Special Heavy Maintenance Drones *400 Seraphim Combat Medical Assistance Holo-Drones (Special Nurse and 2ndary Doctor Medical Drones) *40 NOMAD Emergency Repair units/drones Technical Data For Further Information please see NXT Voyager 74656-1202 (Technical Information) Main Weapons Systems (both Defensive and Offensive) *500 Alpha/Delta Class Defense Security (Tactical Security Holo-Drones) *15 Heavy phaser arrays (4 Main (Forward & Aft) and 9 2ndary) *65 Pulse phaser banks *6 Mega phaser turrets (Forward and Aft) *Central Photonic torpedo Generation Grid (Hull Wide) (Classes VI to XXV) *15 Quantum torpedo Generators (Interconnected into main and 2ndary Generation Grid) *Holographic Smart Torpedo Generation Grid *25 Spacial Charge Generators *1 Sub-Atomic Sub-Zero (Freeze) Beam Cannon *4 Photonic cannon Arrays (instead of 1 basic array equipped on most Imperial Warships) Special Weapons Systems *Command Weapons Defence Hologram: Main Weapons Defence Holographic Program AX-1270 *Command BORG Bio-Mechanical Weapons Core: Seven Of Nine *1,500 Delta Phoenix hazard drones (Imperial Holo-Marines) *100 AM-2432 Strategic Multiple Independent Holographic Offensive Tactical Strike Drones (Tactical Holo-Ships) *36 AF-42 celestial tactical fighters (Fighter Shuttles) *500 AD-86 Delta Multiple Independent Holographic Defensive/Offensive Tactical Strike Drones (From Command to Scout Classes) (Tactical Holo-Fighters) *25 A26-11 Omega Heavy Sensor Offensive/Defensive Units (Heavy Assault Probes) *120 D27-12 Alpha Light Sensor Offensive/Defensive Units {Light Assault Probes) Main Defense Systems *Emergency Multiphasic Shield System *A triple armored Tritanium hull *1 Heavy particle shield system Special Defense Systems *A liquid Regenerative Nano-Metal Exo-Shield system (Ablative armor plating) *1 Corbomite Action/Reaction generator unit Emergency Systems (Basic) Near-Unlimited complement of Emergency Flare Torpedos (Standard Ships Accessory) Emergency Omega Systems These are the systems only to be used as either as a form of Evacuation or Last Resort Weapons system. *1,000 A-7 Omega Light Fighter Assault Evac Pods (High combat escape pods) *Omega annihilation unit Warship Voyager Category:Universes